Elle Harrison
by Red red red ribbon
Summary: Bella never came to forks, Ellie Harrison took her place. will Edward love Ellie? Not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!! Meg Cabot owns Ellie and her family and friend.

Stephanie Meyer owns the rest of twilight.

**Author's note**: hi this is Red red red ribbon. I have used the character Ellie from Meg Cabot's Avalon high. This is not a crossover I'm just playing with the character.

Ps I am dyslectic so I might get things wrong. If that happens please let me know.

* * *

**Elle Harrison**

**Chapter one**: Forks, floating and the forest.

"You are so lucky".

Trust my best friend Nancy to see things that way. Nancy is way optimistic, not that I'm a pessimist or anything.

I am just practical, and also lucky?

"Lucky"? I repeated "how am I lucky"?

"Oh you know", she replied "you get to start over. In a whole new school. Where no one knows you. You can be whomever you want and no one will be there to say, "Who are you kidding Ellie Harrison I remember when you ate paste in first grade".

Wow I never thought of it that way. Maybe Nancy was smarter than id given her credit for.

"Wait you were the one who ate the paste"!

Nancy sighed, "That's not the point. Anyway I have to go bye". She said across the thousands of miles of phone line that separated us.

Until now I didn't see any thing lucky about my position, except the fact we are renting a house with an indoor heated pool.

I have to say when my parents told us about the sabbatical, the fact we were renting a house with a pool was the only thing keeping the vomit from coming up in my throat. If your parents are professors' sabbatical is most likely the most revolting word in your personal vocabulary. A sabbatical is basically a year long vacation professes get every seven years. So they can recharge and try and write and publish a book.

So as you can expect professes love sabbaticals. But their kids hate them.

I mean what sane teenager wants to move and leave all her family and friend and make new ones?

Not me that's for sure.

At least we're still in America. Last time we had to move to Germany. I mean don't get me wrong Germanys a really nice contrary and all, but I had to learn a new language!

So I am kind of thankful we're still in America. But Forks is not the top places in America I want to move to. From what I've looked up it cold, wet and very green. And has a population of like less than three thousand.

Lucky me!

My brother Geoff who's going to collage this year only has to endure a week at Forks, then he gets to go back to Minnesota where we used to live.

Oh yeah that's another thing about having professors as parents. They name you after totally random authors- like poor Geoff, after Geoffrey Chaucer- or characters from literature, such as lady of shallot, aka lady Elaine. Who committed suicide because the guy she loved liked someone else.

I don't care how beautiful the poem about her is. It's not cool to be named after someone who killed her self over a guy. I have told my parents this like a million time but they just don't get it.

The name thing is not the only thing they don't get either. Every day since we moved to Forks I've kept a routine going. Every morning I wake up, put my swimsuit on; grab a granola bar for breakfast, and head out to the pool with a book. I would then check the filter baskets. When I was sure the pool was clean. I'd get on the raft I made my dad buy on the way here and float until I heard someone shout "lunch". Then after lunch I would head out to the pool, until someone shouted "dinner".

I didn't think it was a bad way to pass the days until Christmas break was over.

But my mom did.

I mean why did she have to make it her business to know how I spend my free time? She's the one who let dad drag us out here in the first place. We could of stayed in St Paul but no we had to move. In the words of my old world lit teacher I blame the parents.

"Don't you want to go to the mall or see a movie? I could drive you to Seattle if you want"? Mom asked me every day before I could take sanction in my pool.

But now Geoff had left for college, I had no one to go to the mall or movies with. – Well except my parents, but no way was I going with them. Nothing like going to the movies with two people that dissect the film within an inch of its life. I mean, its Vin Diesel, ok? What do they expect?

And as usual my response to that question was "schools going to start soon, why cant I float till then?

"Because its not normal" she'd say.

To which I'd reply "yeah cause you know what normal is". Because lets be honest my parents should be in a loony bin.

She wouldn't get mad. She'd just shake her head and say "I know what normal behaviour for a teenage girl is, and floating in a pool all on your own day is not it."

Which was harsh. There's nothing wrong with floating its really fun and very relaxing.

In the end I gave in. not about the mall or even the movies, but with running with my dad.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to go but this was different.

Exercise is very good for middle-aged men, and my dad had not gotten any in a long time .I'd won the districts women's two hundred meters back home last June. But my dad hadn't exercised since his annual physical, last year. When he was told he needed to lose ten pounds.

So mom and me cut a deal, if I took his running she would get of my back about the floating. So that pretty much clinched it for me.

Like a good academic, mom had done her research and sent us to a forest a couple of miles away from the house we were renting.

Unlike at st Paul's Forks had no park, and I refused to go running in the street with dad. So the forest it was.

As I got out of the car and did a few stretches, I watched my dad get ready for the run. He put his glasses away – he's as blind as a bat with out them. In fact he'd most likely die at the age of three or four if we were in the medieval times. Yes my parents are medievalists. Rock on BO, bad hair and witch hunts. Not! Luckily I inherited mom's twenty-twenty vision. So I might of lived longer. – He then put on theses thick plastic rimed glasses, which have an elastic band he can put around his head so they don't slip of when he's running. Mom calls them his dork strap.

"We'll start off nice and slow," he said adjusting his dork strap. "This is a nice track exactly one mile per lap…. Look over there that's where we should come out at" he said pointing to the second opening in the forest.

I nodded putting my earphones in place. I can't run without music, well except at the meets when they don't let you. I find rap is ideal for running. The angrier the rapper the better, Eminem and linkin park are great.

"Two laps"? I asked.

"Sure" he replied.

I turned my mini ipod on- I kept it on my arm strap when running- and started running towards the forest.

At first it was hard. But after my joint loosened up. I started to remember how much I loved running. Don't get me wrong it's hard. But I love how strong and powerful my legs feel underneath me while I run.

As I expected no one was on the path.

I was a little surprised at how wild the undergrowth at either side of me was. As I was getting deeper in to the forest the path started to get more rough and bumpy.

Looking around me I was amazed to think I was anywhere near civilisation. I pulled one of my earpieces out, and thankfully heard the rumble of traffic near bye.

Relieved I hadn't got lost in Jurassic park or whatever.

Still, I had seen too many movies where a young girl had been jogging, and some homicidal maniac comes out of the undergrowth and attacks her. Who knew what freaks were lurking around? But this was Forks population of less than three thousand. Hardly an area know for harbouring violent criminals.

But you can never be too careful.

I was pretty confident I could deliver a good kick in head and keep stomping on him till help came.

It was right as I was thinking this that I saw him.

Standing there as still as a statue. that's when I tripped.

* * *

Yes i managed to get Edward in right at the end!! Hope you liked it!!


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I own **nothing!!!!!!** Meg Cabot owns Ellie and her family and friend.

Stephanie Meyer owns the rest of twilight!!

* * *

**Elle Harrison**

_I had seen too many movies where a young girl had been jogging, and some homicidal maniac comes out of the undergrowth and attacks her. Who knew what freaks were lurking around? But this was Forks population of less than three thousand. Hardly an area know for harbouring violent criminals._

_But you can never be too careful._

_I was pretty confident I could deliver a good kick in head and keep stomping on him till help came._

_It was right as I was thinking this that I saw him._

_Standing there as still as a statue. That's when I tripped._

* * *

**Chapter two:** New truck and evaluations.

Or maybe I just thought I did.

Still. Before I tripped I could have sworn I saw something between the trees that was not green or any other colour found in nature.

But when I picked myself of the ground and looked around there was nothing but wilderness.

But someone was standing there, I swear someone was standing there. Maybe I had hit my head as I tripped-it was not the first time. Or maybe mom was right I did need to get out of the pool and go to the mall.

No. if I had hit my head hard enough to imagine some random guy wouldn't my head still hurt? So that means this mysterious man was defiantly there. Doing what I tripped before I could see.

What if he was some kind of child molester or drug dealer? I mean it's not really normal to see a person standing on their own in the middle of a forest, and he didn't look like a hiker either.

As I got back to the clearing we left the car in, I turned around to see where my dad was. But he was nowhere in sight. Not that that surprised me. He was very slow, but he's steady. Mom always says he will never make it there fast but he'll always make it in the end.

Moms the one to talk she hates running, she prefers aerobics and yoga.

This time around when I headed back in to the forest, I scanned the sides of the path for signs of a trail, something the man could of used to make it to the area he had been standing. Without getting all scratched up by the undergrowth. But there was nada.

As I went further along the track I saw him again. This time he was walking in the other direction I was running. He looked up.

I caught my breath-, which was not a good thing considering I was already out of breath from running along the track.

He was inhumanly beautiful. It was the only way to describe him. He had extremely pale skin; his bronzy coloured hair was a mess but looked amazing- the kind you just want to run your hands though. His features were perfect, straight and angular. But first thing noticed were the breathtakingly beautiful topaz eyes. Like liquid gold. He looked like belonged to magazine or the runway.

He then did something I didn't expect. He smiled, it was contagious I smiled back. I must admit I nearly tripped again when he smiled.

Fifteen minutes later I was back at the clearing. All I could think about was the boy I had seen in the forest. I leaned against the front of the car gulping down my water.

I looked up the sky was grey. I sighed. No sun how long was I actually going to last? I asked myself. I hated it. I could of stayed in Minnesota with Nancy and her parents.

Nancy's parents Sandie and Paul see me as a second daughter. They offered to look after me for the year while mom and dad go on the sabbatical. But I couldn't leave mom and dad they already taking it hard that Geoff left for collage. I couldn't make it worse for them.

I heard a sharp gasp for air; I turned around to find my dad running towards me.

"Water" he gasped, holding his hand out too me. I passed him the bottle. He drank it thirstily.

"Good run?" he asked catching his breath.

"Yep again next weekend"? I asked.

His face paled a bit before replying "uh ok".

On our way home he spoke." So about transport issues " he said "your mom and I have bought you car …well truck."

"Oh my god dad told you I was saving up for one". Which was true I had been saving since I tuned sixteen. But I still nowhere near to buying one. When he did not reply I continued. "Where did you buy it"?

"Do you remember me talking about Billy Black down at La Push"? - Dad had grown up in Forks it was another reason we were here, 'familiar surroundings'.

"Uh no not really " I replied.

"We used to go fishing in the summer, when we were visiting Gran".

"No sorry " it was ten years ago, I wanted to add.

"Well he's in a wheelchair now". He continued when I didn't reply. " so he cant drive anymore. He offered to sell me the truck cheap. He finished.

"What year was it made"? I enquired.

From his expression he hoped I wouldn't ask. "Billy's done a load of work on the thing. It runs great "!

I rolled my eyes. "When did he buy it"?

"He bought it in 1984. I think." He said awkwardly.

I let out an exasperated sigh. He was holding back on something, and I knew it. "did he buy it new"?

"Um well no it was new in the early sixties, late fifties." He reluctantly replied.

"Dad the thought is really nice, but I know nada about cars. If it broke down I couldn't be able to afforded a mechanic." I said.

"Ellie it runs great trust me. Billy said Jake is brilliant with cars if you have any problems. Jake would love to help."

"Jake"?

"Yes Billy's son Jacob" he replied.

"And Rachel and Rebecca?" he nodded "now I remember".

Dad smiled at me. "We just want you to be happy here."

I smiled weakly back at him.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Eventually we made it back to the house. And there parked on the street in front of our new house was my new, well new to me truck. It was a faded red colour, with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I loved it! I could totally see myself in it. Plus it was one of those solid iron affairs that never get damaged. It was amazing.

" Wow dad its amazing thank you so much"! I said giving him a huge hug.

After a quick dinner I headed up to my room. It was a perfect size not to big and not too small. The walls were painted turquoise and silver. The person who had live here before me had brilliant taste. I walked over to the window to pull the curtains shut. It was raining; the tree near my window was swaying in the wind. And every so often the branches tapped on the glass of the window. I turned to face the corner of my room where the old rocking chair, which had belonged to my Gran before she died. I walked over to the rocking chair gently sweeping my fingers along the smooth wooden surface. Next to the rocking chair was a long mirror

I sighed as looked in the mirror. Even though I had lived in a very sunny place for most of my life I was very pale. My skin could be attractive, but in the sunless void I had no hope. Here I looked sallow and unhealthy. My dark brown waved to just below my shoulders. My body was slender, kind of athletic in a way. Although I didn't have the necessary hand eye coordination to play team sports. Without harming myself and anyone else who stood to close. I can run very well but put me in a team and I'm the human equivalent to hurricane Katrina.

I sighed again I was your typical five foot nine, pale skinned, butterfingered teenager. Not that this thought gave me that much comfort.

Facing my reflection I was forced to admit. If I could only find one friend in a school of 3000 how was going to find a friend in a school of 357?

Tomorrow was judgment day and my new being in this sunless place they called Forks. And with that thought I drifted in to an nightmerish slumber.

* * *

I know Ellie is quite a bit like Bella. but would Edward fall for someone completely diffrent from Bella? And the next chapter forks high!!

hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!! Meg Cabot owns Ellie and her family and friend. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest of twilight!!

* * *

Elle Harrison

_I sighed again I was your typical five foot nine, pale skinned, butterfingered teenager. Not that this thought gave me that much comfort._

_Facing my reflection I was forced to admit. If I could only find one friend in a school of 3000 how was going to find a friend in a school of 357?_

_Tomorrow was judgment day and my new being in this sunless place they called Forks. And with that thought I drifted in to a nightmerish slumber._

* * *

**Chapter three: **A long day

I should have realized with in the first few seconds of waking up it was going to be a long day.

Beep…beep…beeeeep!

"Ugh" I groaned sleepily pulling my pillow over my face. THUD. "Ow ow owww" I grumbled in pain reaching blindly for the place my head had connected with the headboard. I really should of stayed in bed. But me being me I didn't.

After I was up and dressed I headed down stairs. When I got to the kitchen I was meet by a welcome but unusual sight, my Mom was at the cooker making pancakes.

"Hey honey did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yep" I lied back. To be honest it was one of the worst nights of my life. The hammering of the rain, the whooshing of the wind, and never ending taping of the trees branches on the window made it almost impossible to sleep. But my mom didn't need to suffer with me.

After devouring all my pancakes- you never know what the canteen could be like. I said goodbye to my parents. Mom gave me a hug and told me to play nice with the other high school kids. I childishly stuck my tongue out and told them to play nice with the other professors.

I then headed out to my truck. It was raining. Not that it surprised me; this was one of the wettest places in America. It still didn't help my nerves. I hurried in to the truck it was dry and comfy. It smelt faintly of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint. After silently begging the engine roared loudly in to life.

Finding the school was the easiest part of my day. After circling the grounds for five minutes I decided to park front of the first building with a little sign saying '**front office'**. I would introduce my self then park in the student parking lot.

Unwilling I got out of the truck and made my way up the cobbled path to the door. I took a few calming breaths before entering the building. Thankfully it was warmer than I expected and brightly lit. It was a small office with a little waiting area and padded folding chairs. Notices and awards cluttering the walls. Plants grew everywhere in large pots. Great I thought to myself more greenery. The room was cut in half by a long rather cluttered counter. Behind the counter a red-haired woman looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she smiled- the kind of smile that says 'look I have a busy day ahead of me kid quit messing around'.

" Um hi I'm Elaine Harrison". I replied.

"Of course " she said. Digging though a mound of paper work." I have your schedule right here and a map of the school" she highlighted the best routes to each of my classes on the map, and told me I needed to get a slip signed by all of my teachers, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled and wished me luck on my first day.

I hurried back in to my truck. Other students were starting to arrive now. When I found a place in the parking lot. I took out the map trying to memorise it. Knowing that if I walked around with it stuck in front of my nose all day it would label me a loser before I'd even started. I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder, taking even more calming breaths. I can do this I said to my self I did it when I was in Germany I can do it now. No one was going to bite. Finally I steeped out of the truck.

I kept my face down as I walked to my first lesson. No one talked to me I talked to no one. Thankfully my inky blue skinny jeans, and plain black zip up hoodie blended nicely into the crowed of teenager on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but give a small sigh of relief. Step one of trying to fit in complete. I known having steps sounds kind of sad but when you move schools a lot you kind of get a routine. We didn't always live in Minnesota. I originally came from New York, we then moved to Germany then to Minnesota, and now Forks. So I am pretty good at the whole moving school and blending in thing.

Once I found building three. I followed two unisex raincoats though the door to the small classroom. The two people in front of me stopped to hang their coats up. I did the same. They were two girls both with the same porcelain coloured skin the boy in the forest had. One had blonde hair the other brown hair.

I took my slip up to the teacher, whose nameplate read Mr Mason. I said I was new. He sent me to sit at the back of the room. As usual as I made my way to my seat everyone looked at me, which made me blush.

It was nice to sit at the back of the classroom my peers found it harder to talk or stare at me. The lesson was extremely boring; we were reading Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Faulkner. Something I had already done. It was nice to daydream for a while though.

When the bell rang I started to pack away, but I was interrupted by a tall boy with oil slick black hair- the kind of hair you image professor Snape from the Harry Potter series having. Leaning over the aisle to talk to me.

" Your Elaine Harrison aren't you?" the Snape look alike asked.

"Ellie please call me Ellie". I replied, smiling slightly.

"Where's your next class"? He asked.

" Um Government with Jefferson in block six do you know how to get there"? I asked. He was most likely going to show me. He seemed like the overly helpful chess club who always lent a hand with the new kids.

"Yeh I am heading to block four but I'll show you the way". He smiled. " I am Eric by the way".

"Thanks Eric." I replied.

"So what's it like being back in Forks" he asked as we walked out of building three.

"How do you mean back"? I was confused now.

"Well since your Gran died my mom said you don't visit. Irene and my mom both helped out at the local library she used to talk a lot about you." He rushed almost embarrassedly.

"Oh" was all I could say. I was true ever since she died we had no reason to come back. It was just a shock people actual knew and remembered my Gran.

"Sorry I should of kept my mouth shut-

I cut across him "no its alright it was just a shock you knew her." I smiled.

For the rest of the time we made small talk on the weather and things like that.

"Block six good luck" he opened the door for me.

"Thanks Eric" I said and walked in side.

The rest of my morning went in the same way; people stared, I blushed and occasionally tripped or dropped things. I had done most of the criteria already. So the morning flew past. I started to remember names, faces and which lesson they had with me.

Lunch was usually the worst part of the whole new kid thing. To my relief Jessica a girl who was in my Spanish and trig class asked if I would like to sit with her and her friends. I agreed. She was short with a mane of curly dark hair. We sat at the end of a table with some of her friends.

That's when I saw him for the third time. He was sitting at a table with four others all of them inhumanly beautiful as he was. None of them were talking and none of them had touched the food in front of them. It was slightly eerie they sat so still.

The other two boys both had the same porcine coloured skin and same butterscotch eyes as each other but were both completely different. One was blonde the other dark brown. The blonde was tall and lean but still muscular. The dark brown haired one was a bit shorter than the blonde but looked like he was on steroids. This time I had a better look at the bronzed haired one he was more boyish than the others who could of passed for collage students. He was lanky and less bulky.

The two girls had the same coloured skin and eyes as the guys but were still very different from each other one was tall and had the kind of body and face that made every girl who saw her take a hit on her self stream. Her hair was long and blonde it waved to just above her waist. The other girl was short and pixie like. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and stuck out in every direction. All of them looked like they had come from the airbrushed pages of vogue.

"Who are they?" I asked still not looking away from them.

She giggled looking in the direction I was "there the Cullen's. The big guys Emmett Cullen, the blonde guy Jasper Hale, the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale their twins, the short one Alice Cullen and the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen. Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them all. Mrs Cullen's the Hales aunt or something like that. But get this there all together, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and they live together. She said incredulously.

I ignored the last comment "that's really nice of them to take in all of those kids" I said.

"I guess so," she said reluctantly. I got the impression she didn't like the doctor and his wife. "I don't think Mrs Cullen can have kids though." As if that decrease their kindness.

"Their all nice looking aren't they," I said shyly

"Yes they are aren't they" she giggled." But don't waste your time apparently Edward doesn't date, none of the girls here are good enough for him." She said bitterly.

Some one obviously got rejected I thought. I had to bite my lip to hide a smile. I turned to look at the Cullen's again. I could have sworn Edward was hiding a smile as well.

I walked with a girl called Angela to our next lesson, which was biology. As we entered the classroom Angela went to her seat at the back of the lab. I looked around all the tables were full except one seat. Right next to none other than Edward Cullen.

I went up to the teacher to introduce myself and get my slip signed. I looked up to find my gaze being meet by a hostile and angry looking Edward Cullen. I went red and looked away what was his problem? I looked up again his eyes were black. Coal black. I couldn't help but shiver.

Mr Banner signed my slip, gave me a book and sent me to the only spear seat in the lab next to Cullen. On the way down the aisle I tripped over a book on the floor. Some one giggled. I straitened my self up still blushing and sat in my seat. As I sat down his posture changed. He was leaning away from me sitting on the edge of the chair turning his head as if he smelt some thing bad. I had to fight back a small scream. I smelt my hair and my clothes. Nothing repulsive I smelt like I always did orange and pomegranate.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson but way he was so stiff I had to restrain myself from asking him what his problem was. Ugh it was so annoying he never relaxed not once.

What did I do? We had only met once and he had smiled at me what happened? I looked up at him one last time before the bell went of and regretted it. If looks could kill was the only thing I could think of I shrank back.

Finally the bell went of and he left at the speed of light.

**

* * *

**

**thank you Edward'sGirlForEternity for being my 1st reviewer!!**

hope you enjoyed that chapter it has been the longest yet!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!! Meg Cabot owns Avalon high. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest of twilight!!

**Elle Harrison**

_I tried to concentrate on the lesson but way he was so stiff I had to restrain myself from asking him what his problem was. Ugh it was so annoying he never relaxed not once._

_What did I do? We had only met once and he had smiled at me what happened? I looked up at him one last time before the bell went of and regretted it. If looks could kill was the only thing I could think of I shrank back._

_Finally the bell went of and he left at the speed of light._

* * *

**Chapter four**: Friday at last.

I couldn't help but smile as I ran up stairs to grab my swimsuit. It was Friday at last. I had just about survived my first week at Forks high. It had been eventful I made some new friends. Jessica from my Spanish and trig class, Angela from biology, Eric from English and last Mike who had saved me from wanting to bite Cullen's head off.

Flashback 

"Hey your Elaine Harrison aren't you"? A male voice said behind me, as I was trying to find Cullen so I could give him a piece of my mind.

" Um yeh Ellie call me Ellie". Dam I'd lost him.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton" he said holding a hand out to me.

I turned round to look at him. He had blonde hair, and a cute cherub face and blue sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand. Nancy would be totally heads over heels in love with this guy. He was defiantly her type.

"Nice to meet you Mike" I smiled.

"What lesson do you have next?" he asked.

"P.E " I replied.

"Me too I'll show you the way if you want" his face brightened.

"Thanks"

"So did you sharpen Cullen's finger instead of a pencil or some thing." He asked cautiously

"Cullen was he the guy I sat next to?" I said innocently.

"Yeh that was Edward Cullen. Strange guy. If I was lucky enough to sit next to you I would of talk to you. He replied.

End of flashback 

Yes it had been a strange week. I stretched out on my float and closed my eyes. Two whole days of not worrying weather or not Cullen was at school. I cringed at the thought of the stare he had given me. Why did he hate me I mean its not as if he even knew me. Well I don't think he does, I mean I think I would remember if I had meet him.

Ugh it is so annoying the way he thinks he's all it, just because even when he's giving some one murderous look he still looks beautiful. Well I was not going to stand for it I was totally ready to ask him what his problem was the next day. But he never turned up. I stood there in the parking lot watching his family turn up and he wasn't there.

Well you can imagine I was pissed. He wasn't there id even gone though various different situations in my head. - I know it sounds lame but when you can't sleep, and you finished your homework there's not much left for you to do. I waited each morning but as the week went on I started to feel less and less brave and more guiltier. I know it sounds weird me feeling guilty considering I wasn't the one giving evils, but was it my fault his family looked unhappy every morning as they go out of the car? Was it my fault that he had left?

Every morning I had tried to convince myself it was not my fault but some thing made me feel guilty. I even asked Nancy about it. But she wasn't very helpful. Saying he was most likely heads over heels in love with me. Like I've said before Nancy is way to optimistic for her own good.

So as I laid down on my inflatable raft I wondered what it was like to live a normal teenage life where you didn't have to work out the mystery of handsome boys giving you murderous looks.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review!!!


End file.
